


Would It Be So  定能成真

by ChrisBlue



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Donna is an owl, M/M, Ravenclaw!Mike, Slytherin!Harvey, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: 简介：Mike Ross，拉文克劳五年级学生，不太明白Harvey Specter，斯莱特林级长，三强争霸赛霍格沃茨勇士，为什么突然对他起了兴趣。





	Would It Be So  定能成真

**Author's Note:**

> 因为没有得到作者回复授权所以就不敢直接link到原作上面去_(:зゝ∠)_  
> 就在这里放一下链接好了  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/528917

**_故事是这样开始的_ ** **：**

    Mike心里很难过，因为他和Trevor又吵架了。他曾确实有过不再和这个格兰芬多有任何交集的想法，但霍格沃茨的校园并不大，想要完全避开他未免有些困难。毕竟，还有三又三分之二年他们就会毕业了…仔细一算，Mike突然觉得时间真的好漫长。

    不管怎样，当他感到沮丧的时候，Mike会做两件事。第一个是去找Jenny，但当这位赫奇帕奇开始和Trevor约会过后，他俩之间的关系就变得微妙起来。赫奇帕奇的学生都是忠诚的人，非常忠诚。幸运而又不幸的是，事情一旦涉及到她的新男友，Jenny的这一项特质就会变得愈发明显。

   所以Mike选择了在他难过的时候常做的第二件事，前往猫头鹰棚屋。从拉文克劳的公共休息室出发，去到霍格沃茨城堡最西端塔楼的路程并不是非常遥远。但当Mike走到目的地的时候，他已经被冻得瑟瑟发抖了。

    他告诉自己，他并不是因为失去了他唯有的两个朋友才会这样的。Mike非常擅长对自己说谎。

    好些只猫头鹰叫了几声，欢迎他的到来，有一只甚至直接飞过来停在了他的肩膀上。她蹭了蹭他的头发，Mike对着那只猫头鹰露出了微笑，用还些许颤抖的手指抚摸着她红棕色的羽毛。

    “你今天过得怎么样，Donna？”他问道。

    Donna轻轻叫了几声，双眼一瞬不瞬地看着他。Mike皱皱鼻子，“是的，我今天过得不太好。但没关系，一切都会好起来的。”

    “Donna不亲近任何人。”一个男性的嗓音从塔楼的入口处传来。

    Mike被吓了一跳，转过身去，“不好意思？”

    声音的主人跨步向前，走进了有光线的地方。他的深色头发和眼睛与他的肤色形成了鲜明的对比。Mike立马就认出了他是谁，Harvey Specter，七年级斯莱特林级长，三强争霸赛的霍格沃茨勇士。

    Harvey挑了挑眉，伸出了他的手臂，Donna立刻从Mike的肩膀上起飞，然后落在了Harvey的手臂上。“除了我以外，Donna并不会和任何人亲近。另一点是，她本来就该喜欢我。”

    Mike感觉自己脸红了，“我很抱歉，她是你的猫头鹰？”

    Harvey又对着他挑了挑眉，“恭喜你给你们院带来了荣誉。”他只有那么一点点讽刺的语气。

    Mike皱起了眉头，试图回忆他曾是否看到过Donna飞往斯莱特林餐桌递送包裹。“我之前并不知道，”他承认，“我以为她是学校的猫头鹰。”

    Harvey笑叹了口气，转而看向茶色的猫头鹰，“我有一封信需要明天就送到我父母手上。”

    Donna似乎翻了个白眼儿，好像被Harvey竟然在质疑她的能力给冒犯到了，伸出一边的爪子。Harvey单手就绑好了信，打结的时候也是行云流水，然后抬起手臂好让Donna起飞。

    但Donna并没有直接穿过猫头鹰棚屋巨大的窗户飞走，而是绕回到了Mike身边，又停在了他的肩膀上。“呃，”Mike说，“你不是要去送信的吗？”

    Donna咬了咬Mike的耳朵，转过身看了Harvey一眼，Mike并不能看见她的表情。然后Donna再次起飞离开了。

    Harvey盯着Mike，好像Mike能解释清楚猫头鹰奇怪的行为一样。对此Mike只能耸了耸肩，Harvey也一样。

    Mike以为事情就这样结束了。

 

 

**_但是并没有_** ：

    在猫头鹰棚屋事件一周之后，Mike独自坐在了人满为患的新露天看台上，大家都激动的想要围观三强争霸赛的第一个项目。他希望自己能和Trevor还有Jenny坐在一块儿，但他知道他们不再会欢迎他了，至少在他和Trevor大吵一架之后的一段时间里都会是这样。

    他觉得自己一个人看比赛也没什么不好的，令人意外的是，当喧闹的人群正渐渐安静下来，好聆听第一项比赛任务内容的时候，有人坐到了他身旁的位置上。

    Mike转过身，看见坐在他右边的是一位漂亮的格兰芬多，“你好？”

    “Mike Ross，拉文克劳，五年级生中成绩最优秀的一个，”女孩开口说到，“我叫Rachel，六年级，你一定看见过我和其他的格兰芬多学生坐在一起。”

    “我也看见过你坐在斯莱特林那儿。”Mike忍不住指出。

    Rachel努力忍住一个微笑，但却没能忍住弯了弯眼睛，“是的，没错，我买的霍格沃茨女学生会长有时候会要求我到场。谁能对Jessica Pearson说不呢？”

    “没人能对Jessica Pearson说不。”Mike表示同意。

    Rachel嗯了一声，正巧在这时，主持人和解说员把魔杖放在他的喉咙处，Mike的注意力立马就被吸引了过去。

    勇士们将要和龙交手，或者说要和龙近距离接触，好从它们那儿偷走一颗蛋。对于Mike来说这个项目有些危险，但这三位勇士都已经满了17岁，参加比赛也是他们自己的选择。布斯巴顿的勇士是第一位上场的。虽然她拿到了金蛋，但她的裙子却没能从火焰中幸免。德姆斯特朗的勇士试图把龙击晕过去，却没能成功，反而激怒了龙。在他试图拿到假蛋的时候，害得龙踩坏了好几个它自己的龙蛋。

    Harvey是最后一个上场的。他敏捷地躲过了瑞典短鼻龙喷出的蓝色火焰，站在看台上的霍格沃茨学生们爆发出激烈的喝彩声。

    Mike突然发现自己竟然已经向前倾到堪堪坐在座位边儿上了，他摈住呼吸，目光紧紧锁定在Harvey身上。在清晨的阳光下，这位斯莱特林显得光彩夺目。他转过身想与Jenny分享他的想法，却发现坐在他右侧的人是Rachel。

    她对他询问地挑起眉毛，但他只是摇摇头，转回了目光。场上的斯莱特林把一块巨石转化成了一面巨大的，防火的镜子。龙的注意力迅速被自己的倒影所吸引，一会儿试图向对方喷火，一会儿向对方鸣叫试问。

    Harvey在瑞典短鼻龙无暇顾及其它的时候探身取得了金蛋，毫发无伤。他获得了三位评委的一致好评，霍格沃茨由此领先。

    在第一场比赛结束，人们起身准备离开的时候，Mike发现Rachel正带着若有所思的表情看着他。“怎么了？”他问道。

    “没什么呀。”她回答。

    之后，他看见她在和Jessica说着什么，还示意他所在的方向。当他晚上准备入睡的时候，他已经说服了自己那一幕只是他的想象罢了。

 

 

**_然而那不是_** ：

    在第一项比赛结束后不久，校长宣布学校将举办一场圣诞舞会来庆祝三强争霸赛的成功举办。听到这个消息Mike有点紧张，担心自己要是没有舞伴可怎么办。但他又觉得就算自己一个人去其实也没什么大不了的。

    早在一年之前他就意识到，是因为他的性取向，才会有那么多女孩子喜欢在他身边打转，询问他关于自己是否应该同意某人的约会请求，或者她们赴约穿什么衣服比较好之类问题。他的异性缘总是很好，但很遗憾的是他对这些女孩们并没有任何想法。

    不过，就算他在同龄女孩之间人气很高，但这并不代表女学生会长Jessica会在他吃完午饭过后，正打算离开大礼堂的时候，示意他到她那边去。

    “呃，嗨？”Mike打了个招呼，又满心疑问，手里紧握着肩上的信使包背带。

    “Mike Ross，”Jessica说到，语气几乎和Rachel之前念出他的名字时一样，“告诉我，Mike，为什么你从来没有试图加入拉文克劳的魁地奇球队？”

    “我对参与体育运动的兴趣不大，”Mike诚实地回答，“但我确实喜欢看看比赛，而且我还支持泥水池联队。”

    “我知道了，”Jessica小声说道，“你知道该怎么跳舞吗？”

    “知…道吧？”Mike皱起眉，“算是知道。”

    Jessica挑起眉毛，Mike赶紧解释道，“我真的不擅长领舞。”

    她的嘴唇弯了弯，好像发现这很有趣，“并且你的兴趣在于男士。”她说。

    Mike点了点头，虽然她并没有在向他提问。

    “多谢你的宝贵时间，”Jessica说，突然转身准备离开，“还有就是，Mike？表现得更自信一点，这对你以后会很有好处。”

    Mike突然有了一个怀疑论，但他并不太确定自己的想法对不对。

 

 

**_在这之后_** ：

    当天晚上，Mike正在拉文克劳公共休息室里浏览《非人类生物法律咨询》，他一直想要成为一名研修法律的巫师。就在这时一位级长走到了他的身边，Louis Litt戳了戳他手上的书，以此来引起他的注意。

    “Mike，”Louis的脸上带着一个恶心的笑容，好像他们俩是朋友一样。

    在这之前，Louis从来都没有对他说过一个字，“Louis，”Mike缓缓开口，“你有什么事？”

    一个奇怪的表情从Louis的脸上一闪而过，“只是想问问你已经找到了圣诞舞会的舞伴了吗？”

    Mike感觉他的心脏突然停跳了，“我，Louis，我不知道…我很荣幸但是，呃，我并不——”

    “我并不是在约你你这个蠢货！”Louis气急败坏地说，整张脸都快变成了紫色。他做了几次深呼吸，然后微笑再度回到了他的脸上，“我想说的是…我是替一位朋友问的。”

    Mike没说话，心里想着他该怎么组织语言，“我都不知道你和Harvey是朋友。”

    Louis张大了嘴，“你是怎么…”

    Mike得意地笑了，开心地发现自己的猜测是正确的，并且沾沾自喜于自己还摆了级长一道，“告诉Harvey，如果他想约我去参加舞会，他最好自己来，而不是让他的手下来堵我。”

    说完，Mike便赶在Louis反应过来并且罚他留堂之前溜走了。

 

 

**_Harvey来了_** ：

    “Jessica对于你暗示她是我的手下这一点并不是太高兴，”在舞会前两个晚上，Harvey这样告诉他。

    Mike把手上的一摞书放在了图书馆的桌子上，皱了皱鼻子，“我向她道歉。”

    “明智的选择，”Harvey评价道，隔着桌子站在Mike对面，“我并不是想让你以为我在派人来监视你。”

    “但你确实这样做了。”Mike说。

    Harvey耸耸肩，“是的。”

    Mike忍住了想要微笑的冲动，“然后？”

    “然后什么？”Harvey问。

    “你的评估结果，Mike回答，在桌子旁坐下。直到Harvey也坐下了后，他继续说道，“你从监视当中知道了关于我的什么？”

    “我想带你去参加圣诞舞会并且还想更深地了解你，”Harvey迅速地回应。

    “那是什么让你认为我会同意呢？”Mike提问。

    “如果你不同意那你就是傻瓜，”Harvey说道。

    Mike偏了偏头，耸耸肩，“是这样。”

    Harvey笑了，“那么，Mike Ross，你愿意当我的舞伴吗？”

    “我愿意，”Mike说，“但有个条件。”

    “说，”Harvey回答。

    Mike露出一个微笑，“你欠我一次真正的约会，就去霍格莫德村。”

    “如果你想的话，我还愿意带你去巴黎，”Harvey说，Mike眨了眨眼，被他眼里的真诚惊到了。

    “霍格莫德村比较适合初次约会，”最后Mike开口道，“但去巴黎旅行可以安排在第二次。”

    “明白了，”Harvey点点头，“那我们说定了？”

    “我想是的，”Mike说，“我们在拉文克劳公共休息室门口见。”

    “我会在那儿等你，”Harvey保证。

 

 

**_他确实这样做了_** ：

    Harvey身着完美的礼服外袍，衣服的蓝色深到接近黑色。Mike抚了抚自己身上的浅蓝色外袍，看着Harvey一脸欣赏的表情，不由得有些脸红。

    “你的衣服很衬你的眼睛，”Harvey小声说，一边伸出手。

    Mike的脸更红了，但他还是挽住了Harvey的手臂，“你知道这是我听到你的第一句夸奖。”

    “我将在未来改变这一现状。”Harvey说道，他带着他们走过长廊，完全不受他俩在走向大礼堂的路上收获的各种目光的影响。

    他们和其他的三强争霸赛勇士在大堂的门口相遇，等待进门和开场第一曲舞的信号。

    舞会开始了。Mike在Harvey握住他的手，并挽住他的腰时努力让自己无视其他人的目光。“我还以为你还会有其他的花招呢，”Mike在Harvey的耳旁轻声说，他被Harvey带领着迈出复杂的舞步，转着令人头晕的圈儿。

    “你想看到更多的吗？”Harvey也轻声问道。

    Mike思考了一阵儿，然后摇了摇头，“我只是想要相信这是真的。”

    Harvey露出了一个炫目的笑容，然后Mike又得再转一个圈儿。他的目光在Trevor和Jenny身上短暂地停留了一下，他们两人正神色复杂地盯着他。

    他转回了Harvey的怀抱里，发现自己其实心满意足，“你毕竟是一位斯莱特林啊。”

    “啊，”Harvey回答，“但你们拉文克劳聪明到足以看穿我们的谎言。”

    “我不太确定我们院的大多数人能做到，”Mike承认，他露出一个狡猾的笑，“但我绝对可以。”

    Harvey笑了出来，他的眼眸好似星星一般闪烁，就像他被惊讶到了，“你当然可以。”

    在几曲舞之后，他们便逃离了舞会现场，手牵着手走向了猫头鹰棚屋。

    Donna在他们进入塔楼的时候便欢迎了他们俩，它的双眼在星光下闪闪发亮。Mike微笑着看着它，“我爱你的猫头鹰，”他告诉Harvey。

    Harvey的轻笑声传入他的耳朵，“或许之后你也会对我抱有同样的想法。”

    “我告诉过你了”，Mike说，转过头看向他的舞伴，“先去霍格莫德村。”

    “还有巴黎，”Harvey提醒他。

    “还有巴黎，”Mike点头。

    Harvey露出一个温和的笑容，“我可以吻你吗？”

    “既然你都问了，”Mike抬起下巴。

    Harvey立刻吻住了他的双唇，轻柔地试图让它们分离。Mike感觉自己身边的整个世界都被点亮了，他不由自主地合上了双眼。Harvey向他靠得更紧了些，动作不再轻柔，但也不鲁莽。仅仅只是像一位斯莱特林一样想要掠夺拥有，但又像一位情人一样充满爱意和柔情。

    在那一刻，他希望，他们之间的感情可以长长久久。

 

 

**_一定会的。_ **

 

 

**_-END-_ **


End file.
